


30 Days - Pizza

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [16]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week since PAX and you're having a lazy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to turn smutty but hey, there you go.
> 
> As always [Y/N] is your name and [YT/N] is your YouTube name! Enjoy!!

The instant you and Mark had gotten back from PAX, you had called your family with the news, waking up early so you could Skype them. They had been thrilled with the news - but then came the endless bombardment of questions of "Where's the wedding going to be?" "When will it be?" "How are we all going to afford flights?" and so on. You knew your family had concerns, but they could be dealt with later, and frankly neither you nor Mark had actually talked about it yet.

You lay under the warm sheets, not really wanting to get out of bed, but staring at the ceiling was beginning to get boring, so you swung your legs out of the covers, your bare feet slapping against the cold laminate floor. You sat up and stretched, rubbing the small of your back tiredly. Mark was already up, and by the sound of it was recording a horror game. You had gotten used to his screeches in the morning, often sleeping through them like it was nothing.

You quietly slipped your engagement ring on your finger, marveling at it for a moment with a faint smile before you got up and got dressed, putting on a pair of Mark's boxers and one of his flannel shirts, lazily buttoning it up and rolling the sleeves up to your elbows. You plodded out of the bedroom and to the bathroom, washing your face and brushing your teeth as Mark let out another blood-curdling scream. You shook your head and looked at yourself in the mirror, sighing as you messed with your bedhead and tried to make your hair behave. 

You descended the spiral staircase and wandered into the kitchen, fixing yourself up a cup of coffee as you listened to Mark babble into his camera, smiling fondly as the coffee maker buzzed into life.

Coffee finished and ready, you leant against the countertop with your hip and sipped at it absent-mindedly, half-closing your eyes and yawning. In the other room you could hear Mark bidding his signature farewell to his fans, and a few moments later the door to Mark's office opened and you heard his footsteps against the floor. 

"Morning," you said with another long, drawn out yawn. "Horror game?"

"Yep." Mark replied, approaching you from behind and wrapping his strong arms around you. You sighed contentedly as he set his chin on your shoulder and planted a sloppy, scratchy kiss on your face. You were too tired to push him away, huffing and wiping your face with the back of your hand. Mark snickered softly, kissing your cheek again. "You look nice in my plaid shirt." he purred, kisses moving down to your neck. "Oh, shit, before I get all dirty, you wanna play something for our channels?"

"Sure!" you grinned, slurping down more of your coffee. "I mean, I was kinda hoping you'd get dirty but I guess it can wait, right? What kind of game you got in mind?"

"I dunno. We could play through an indie horror game together." Mark suggested. "You and me! Just the two of us, taking on whatever horror is thrown at us!"

"You just wanna see me scream, don't you?" you asked, turning in Mark's grasp to see him grinning at you. "You do! You big turd!"

"Hey!" Mark put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "That might be true, but you screaming gets lots of views, you gotta admit." you sighed and frowned at him; he was right. "You know the fandom's gonna go crazy with you wearing my flannel." Mark said quietly, turning his attention to it, fiddling with the collar for a moment.

"Crazy, good, or crazy, bad?" you asked with a sly smile. "Cause it makes my cleavage look awesome." with the right bra, which you happened to have put on already.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to see that awesome cleavage!" Mark protested, kissing your nose. "I mean, you're not just a fellow YouTuber, you're my fiancée." he grinned widely, drawing out the word fiancée. It felt odd, him saying that. Odd in a good way - tingly and warm. "But hey, I won't ask you to cover up if you don't want to!" he put his hands up in surrender and you huffed at him, finishing your coffee and gently flicking his nose.

"I only gotta do up a couple more buttons and I'll hide them away again." you said, sticking out your tongue and doing up said buttons. "I'd put on pants, but home is-"

"Where the pants aren't," Mark grinned, finishing your sentence with a gentle smooch on your cheek. You grinned as you pulled up a chair next to him. "Okay, you ready?" Mark asked. You nodded as he synced up and rolled his shoulders. "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I'm joined by the wonderful [YT/N], and today we are playing Caffeine, a new horror game for PC that you guys have been bugging me to play." he smiled as you both looked into the camera.

Two hours of screaming and yelling later, the two of you had finished recording. Mark set about editing whilst you started to make lunch - pulling a frozen pizza lazily from the freezer as you turned on the oven, leaning on the counter as you pulled out your phone and scrolled through your twitter notifications. It had been nonstop love and hate since PAX, with so many naive kids saying they'd try to kill you. You weren't scared, really - you were an adult. Most of these kids were just upset you had 'taken' someone they thought belonged to them - which Mark didn't, of course.

Pizza in the oven, you sat on the kitchen counter and swung your legs like a small child would. You hardly noticed Mark walking out of his office and over to you, your eyes on your phone. It surprised you when Mark appeared in front of you, as pants-less as you were. He took your phone from your hand and laced his fingers through yours before pressing fond little kisses to your lips. You chuckled into his kisses as he pressed his body against yours, his hands leaving yours before wandering over your body.

"Mark," you said quietly as he kissed across your neck, one hand tight on your hip, lifting it up to his waist. He chuckled darkly as he nipped your neck and sucked on the sensitive flesh. "Fuck." you gasped, threading your fingers through his hair as he pushed you against the kitchen counter. He grinded against you, making you gasp. "Stop... fucking _teasing_ me, you piece of shit." you snarled, making Mark pause in his actions to give you a sly smirk.

"Oh, but m'lady," Mark purred, giving you a heavy gaze. "The teasing leads to the fun part, doesn't it?" you pursed your lips as you looked at him, not wanting to admit that he was right. "Do you want me to continue?" Mark asked quietly. You nodded slowly, and Mark instantly resumed his actions, grinding and nipping and kissing, eliciting a loud moan from your lips.

Mark grinned as he pulled back from the kisses to grin at you, eyes heavy with desire. You grinned back at him, kissing him fiercely. He groaned into the kiss, lifting you onto the counter top and reaching into the pocket of his blue flannel, pulling out a condom.

"You came prepared?" you asked with a brief grin. Mark laughed softly, kissing you fondly.

"Markiplier never enters a situation unprepared," Mark grinned, holding the condom wrapper between his teeth as he hooked his thumbs around the elastic hem of the boxers on your hips. He slid them off of your legs very slowly, his eyes on yours the entire time. He dropped them lazily to the floor before he pulled his own boxers down, sighing in relief as he released his erection. He tore open the condom impatiently, sliding it onto himself. "One... last thing, m'lady." Mark grinned, dropping to his knees in front of you with a salacious grin.

He pushed your legs apart as you sat in nothing but your bra and his red flannel, before kissing your core. A gasp escaped your lips as he began to work his tongue across you, watching you as he did. You carded your fingers through his hair, gripping it and moaning his name as he pressed his tongue deep into you. One hand was sat on your behind, firmly grasping it, and the other worked away glorious little circles on your clit. It didn't take you much time at all to come, crying out Mark's name as you gasped for air.

Mark stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning widely. He kissed you deeply and you could taste yourself on his lips - something you had gotten used to in recent months. His warm hands came to your cheeks, stroking across them with his thumbs. His hands moved from your face, pulling you to the edge of counter top before he aligned his head to your core. The feeling of it against you made you gasp gently, and you both reveled in the feeling before he pushed in.

"Maaark!" you moaned softly, gripping his shoulders tightly. Mark moaned with you, gripping your hips as he slid deeply into you. As he made it to the hilt, he kissed you tenderly before he began to rock back and forth. The feeling of him inside you made you arch your back and moan every time he pushed into you.

Mark groaned as he increased his pace, thrusting in deeper and deeper, with power growing in intensity with every thrust. He pressed his forehead against yours, gazing into your eyes as your moans filled the air.

"[Y/N]," Mark moaned, readjusting his grip on your hips. "I... I love you so... so fucking much." he groaned, kissing you fiercely as one hand came up to caress your cheek.

"A-ah, Mark," you gulped in air as he kissed you. "I... I love you too..." you whispered, hooking your arms around him. Mark kept up his relentless pace, and it took no time at all for you to reach your climax again, feet kicking against the counter as you cried out Mark's name and clawed at his shirt. Mark tumbled over the edge with you, pressing his face into your neck and groaning loudly, burying himself deep inside of you with one last powerful thrust. 

You were both gasping when you floated down off of your highs, and you could vaguely smell burning as Mark pulled out of you. Mark seemed to smell it too, giving you a strange look.

"Shit, the pizza!"


End file.
